SEÑOR CAFÉ , SEÑORITA CHOCOLATE FELIZ NAVIDAD
by leidy otaku
Summary: Aquella mañana no pintaba bien para kogome tal ves las cosas mejoren si visita el café de Sesshomaru


**Buenas noches queridas lectoras les traigo una más de mis locuras esta historia nació hace menos de 24 horas así que es probable que tenga muchas fallas espero que la disfruten aún así y cualquier duda que tengan después de leerlo no duden en decírmelo si más a leer**

Posdata : feliz Navidad

aTT: leidyotaku

**Señor café, señorita chocolate, feliz Navidad**

Aquella mañana de 24 no pintaba nada bien, el invierno había llegado con todas sus fuerzas y la noche del 23 había caído una ventisca, la mañana estaba fría y las calles blancas y aún así Inuyasha había ido a trabajar, prometiendo llegar temprano para festejar la Navidad. Aquel hombre había sido su novio desde hace cinco años y apenas el año pasado había decidido vivir junto a el, esta sería la primera Navidad que no pasaría con su familia pues se habían mudado de ciudad y quedaba muy lejos su antigua casa, el recuerdo de su familia hizo que su corazón se encogiera, las Navidades en su casa siempre habían sido muy alegres las risas de su madre su abuelo y su hermano las llevaba grabadas en la memoria;

el sonido del teléfono la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones salió de la cama y al momento de tocar el suelo quiso entrar de nuevo debajo de la suaves mantas pero el insistente sonido no se lo permitió, camino hasta la mesita de noche que estaba en la esquina de aquel cuarto al ver el número que le llamaba una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la llamada era de su madre, ella le sorprendía siempre pues sabía cuando ella la necesitaba y esta ocasión no era la esepcion, la llamada no había tardado más de diez minutos, su madre le había hablado para desearle una buena Navidad y le hizo varias recomendaciones para no enfermarse, cuando colgó la chica ya había despertado del todo y decidió bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar;

iba pensando que haría para la cena de aquella noche cuando vio el paraguas de Inuyasha el metereologo había predicho una nueva ventisca aquel día y su querido Inuyasha no tendría conque cubriese de la nieve, así que con toda la determinación del mundo se baño y se vistió para salir lo más rápido posible, la chica llego al edificio donde trabajaba su novio pasadas las once de la mañana ,estaba apunto de entrar cuando lo vio salir por el estacionamiento , pero no iba solo a su lado una linda chica caminaba, la joven pensó "_**tal ves me equivoco**_ " pero era imposible equivocarse de hombre su forma de caminar, su estatura, el negro color de su cabello, lo hacían fácil de distinguir, la azabache no quiso pensar nada malo pero aún así lo siguió, no supo porque sus pies se movían solos y ella sólo lo veía alejarse poco a poco con aquella extraña, la chica dejo de respirar cuando aquella pareja entraba al hotel, de pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido las noches en las que no llegaba, su ropa oliendo a perfume de otra mujer, las escusas baratas cuando ella le preguntaba el por que de su distancia, como había podido ser tan siega se recrimino la lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus avellanados ojos, sus pies comenzaron a moverse, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero cuando regreso en si ya había caído el atardecer y se encontraba frente a aquella cafetería en la que preparaban aquel delicioso chocolate, abrio la puerta de aquel lugar y el aroma a café inundo sus fosas nasales el lugar presentaba una serie de gama de colores era todo un espectáculo para la vista si no hubiera estado tan triste tal ves se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta.

La chica se sentó en la barra como lo hacía siempre que iba, de repente borrosas imágenes sobre aquel lugar llegaron a su mente.

-flash back-

conoció aquel lugar por mera casualidad, había sido una tranquila tarde de verano cuando paso por aquella esquina donde el café se encontraba ; el aroma del TE se mezclaba perfectamente con el aire caluroso del verano, la curiosidad la hizo entrar al local y frente a ella se presentaba un pequeño café con solo cuatro mesas de madera con sus sillas respectivamente una gran ventana que daba hacia la calle y una barra con seis asientos metálicos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hombre de tras de la barra parecía alto a simple vista y se cabellos plateados eran realmente hermosos, la chica tomo asiento frente a la máquina de café el hombre estaba de espaldas a ella y cuando volteó se sintió intimidada por un momento

- fin flash back-

- valla pero si eres tu de nuevo señorita chocolate

La chica salió de sus recuerdos al oír aquella profunda voz

- Cuantas veces te eh dicho que mi nombre no es señorita chocolate sino kagome

La chica alzo por fin el rostro y pudo ver a su interlocutor que no era otro mas que aquel hombre con el que conservaba una extraña amistad, el señor café como solía llamarle

El hombre frente a ella abrió sus dorados ojos por sorpresa, la chica frente a el no era la misma con la que había conversado innumerables veces, sus cabellos revueltos su cara inflamada y sus ojos rojos eran prueba de que había estado llorando el hombre la miro un poco más y pudo darse cuenta de la infinita tristeza que cargaban sus ojos.

Aquel hombre dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar para ella su ya tan conocido chocolate, y es que la primera ves que llego ahí apesar del calor que hacia ella había pedido una humeante taza de chocolate, desde ahí el hombre comenzó a llamarla señorita chocolate, Kagome después de unos días se había artado de ser llamada así y le había dicho casi sin pensarlo su nombre, y el como respuesta solo había sonreído de manera burlona y había dicho - mucho gusto señorita chocolate yo soy Sesshomaru -ella se había enojado y le había comenzado a llamar señor café, aún sabiendo sus nombres jamás se habían llamado por ellos

El señor café había dejado una taza de chocolate frente a ella

- parece que has tenido un mal día había dicho

La chica no dijo nada y simplemente tomo el chocolate, los minutos pasaban y Kagome seguía ahí sentada sin decir nada, el hombre de cabellos platinado y mirada ambarina comenzaba a preocuparse y eso no era nada normal en el, nunca en su vida se había preocupado por nadie más que el, y ver a la chica así tan triste había comenzado a molestarle; de pronto una idea llego a su cabeza en alguna ocacion ella le había contado que vivía con su novio y si ella estaba ahí llorando en aquella fecha seguramente sería por algo relacionado con aquel hombre, de pronto la ira comenzó a invadirlo.

Como alguien en su sano juicio podía dañar a alguien como ella una hermosa y joven chica de gran corazón y mucha inteligencia, por que el lo había comprobado en variadas ocaciones cuando llegaban a hablar sus respuestas a sus comentarios burlones eran tan mordaces que le hacían ver la gran mujer que era ella, además como ya había dicho era una mujer muy hermosa con sus ojos chocolate y su afilada nariz y aquellos bellos labios rojos... era toda una proeza no desear besarlos y aquel corté de cabello le daban un toque aniñado, no comprendía como alguien pudiera hacerle daño, un sollozo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, la señorita chocolate había comenzado a llorar y dentro de el la ira creció un poco más

- sabes señor café tu chocolate hace que recuerde mi hogar, su sabor me trae recuerdos de mi infancia supongo que por eso vine aquí para sentirme un poco más cerca de mi familia, estar en este lugar es como estar de nuevo en casa

La chica no sabía porque había dicho aquello lo que menos quería es que aquel hombre se sintiera incómodo junto a ella; el hombre rodeo la barra y camino hasta la puerta tomo el letrero que decía abierto y lo volteo ahora las letras rojas de cerrado daban hacia la calle

- esta puede ser tu casa cuando quieras no necesitas aparentar otra ves estar cerca de ella

La chica abrió sus ojos, que significaban aquellas palabras? acaso aquel hombre de le estaba declarando? eso no podía ser posible alguien como el tan perfecto no podía fijarse en alguien tan simple como ella, la chica sorprendida dio la vuelta a su asiento y se encontró con Sesshomaru muy cerca a ella sus ojos dorados parecían taladrar todo su ser, de pronto comenzaba a hacer mucho calor en aquel lugar, los cabellos platinados caían sutilmente sobre la cara de el, ella quería tocarlos, serían tan sedosos como se veían?, las manos de la chica viajaron hacia un mechón de cabello y un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios, el hombre frente suyo sonrió y no espero un segundo más para besarla fue apenas un roce de labios pues ninguno de los dos estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento; para el tocar sus labios fue el comienzo de una adicción, para ella fue el momento más sublime de su vida; cuando se separaron el volvió a sonreír pues aquella tristeza había desaparecido de los ojos de Kagome

-Feliz Navidad señorita chocolate

La chica sonrió también su día no había sido bueno en ningún sentido pero al estar ahí y oír aquellas palabras de la ronca voz de Sesshomaru le hacían creer que sería una buena Navidad

-Feliz Navidad señor café -y los dos volvieron a besarse sin saber que les esperaría después de aquella noche pues aunque en el aire se podía oler el amor mezclado con café y chocolate había muchas cosas que arreglar antes de poder estar completamente en casa

**Fin**


End file.
